


triumphant

by TheRangress



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Like Whoa, Oathbringer spoilers, seriously don't read this unless you've FINISHED THE BOOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRangress/pseuds/TheRangress
Summary: Renarin goes to Bridge Four with his secret.





	triumphant

"I'm not a Truthwatcher," Renarin announced to the bridgemen, shuffling his feet. "I'm not even a Knight Radiant. Glys is a spren of the Unmade."

They were silent for a moment.

Rock and Lopen exchanged a glance.

"Gancho," Lopen said, stepping forward, "I take back all my arguments. You are  _most assuredly_ the strangest of us all."


End file.
